Untitled
by Roxy Surf 09
Summary: I know, i know, but its the name of the song. Its a song fic about Jackson's childhood. Im not TOTALLY sure about what happened to his parents, but anyway...


**I've discovered I LOVE doing music fics. Anyway, this is about Jackson's childhood. I'm not EXACTLY sure about what happened to his Mom and Dad, so I'll try to guess. ;) I don't own Simple Plans 'Untitled' or Flight 29 Down, but I LOVE this song! I listen to it so much; I got an idea for a music fic on this. This is when Jackson is around five. His mother and he are in a parking lot.**

_I open my eyes_

_  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light_

"Look Mommy, police cars!" Cody Jackson pointed at the flashing automobiles, and made a pretend gun with his fingers. "Boom, boom!" he pointed at his Mother. (Just so ya know, Jackson's first name is Cody… I think.)

_I can't remember how_

_  
I can't remember why_

_  
I'm lying here tonight_

_  
_ "Oh no…" his mother said, all color draining from her face. She suddenly grabbed her child up in her arms, and started streaking across the parking lot. She let Jackson down. "Run, run! Hurry!" She ran as fast as she could, until the police cars surrounded her, flashing with the sirens going louder than anything little Jackson had ever heard. His mother fell to the ground, apparently shot with a tranquilizer dart. Her body was then pulled into one of the cars and they sped off, leaving only a poor sobbing five year old in the middle of a parking lot._  
_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_  
And I can't make it go away_

_  
No I can't stand the pain_

And elderly woman stepped out of a car. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" She said, sympathetically, picking up the screaming child. "Where's your Mommy? Are you lost?"__

How could this happen to me

_  
I made my mistakes_

_  
I've got no where to run_

"M-mommy's g-gone! The police t-took her! She's gone!"

"Oh, you precious child," she said, kissing his head. "Don't worry, we'll find her."

_  
The night goes on_

_  
As I'm fading away_

_  
I'm sick of this life_

_  
I just wanna scream_

_  
How could this happen to me_

The woman made a phone call, and then drove Jackson to the Police Station. He looked at all the men and woman in the cells, until he came across a particular one. "M-mommy?"

The dirty blonde raised her head slowly. "I betrayed you," she croaked, tears cascading down her face. Her eyes were ringed with black, mascara running. He never saw his own Mother this way. "Go away…" she whispered, hiding her face.

"Mommy, why are you…"

"GO AWAY!" She roared, slapping him from behind the bars of her cell. "NOW!" The child screamed, and ran, tears falling from his icy blue eyes and latching onto the kind woman who rescued him.

_  
Everybody's screaming_

_  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

The woman bit her lip. "Your Daddy is coming for you," she said. He looked at her, and held onto her dress and cried.

_  
I'm slipping off the edge_

_  
I'm hanging by a thread_

_  
I wanna start this over again_

Jackson woke up in his own bed in his room. His Dad was sitting on it, gazing at his hands. "Daddy? What's the matter?"__

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered

_  
And I can't explain what happened_

_  
And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_  
No I can't_

"Your Mommy is very bad, Cody. She killed someone. That's why she went to jail." His father closed his eyes for a long time.

"W-when is she coming back?"

"She isn't, Cody. Never."

_  
How could this happen to me_

_  
I made my mistakes_

_  
I've got no where to run_

_  
The night goes on_

_  
As I'm fading away_

A month later, Jackson found his Father on the floor, blood dripping from his chest and mouth. "DADDY!"

_  
I'm sick of this life_

_  
I just wanna scream_

"Joseph Jackson committed suicide a short while after his wife, Mary Jackson, went to Jail. We will always have a memory of him." The pastor said, closing his Bible. "May he rest in peace."

_How could this happen to me_

I made my mistakes

"Here's your new foster home, Cody." It was 10 years later. Jackson had been Transferred to yet ANOTHER foster home.

"It's Jackson," He said coldly.

Ever since he became a foster, he was quiet, sullen, and seemed hurt by the world. "Oh… okay." He knew he shouldn't take all his anger and depression out on this person, but he couldn't help it. A short, skinny woman greeted them with a smile on her face.

"You must be…"

"Jackson. Nice to meet you."

_I've got no where to run_

_  
The night goes on_

_  
As I'm fading away_

_I just wanna scream_

_  
How could this happen to me_


End file.
